


Like a Little Prayer

by joestarlight (wolfishscribbles)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corset, Devilman form sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Garter Belt, M/M, Other, Riding, Satan form sex, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfishscribbles/pseuds/joestarlight
Summary: Instead of giving Akira hooker money, Ryo gives Akira ashow.





	Like a Little Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some uber self indulgent smut fic. They start out as human and...well, it goes from there.
> 
> I don't usually write full out smut and I'm a bit self conscious. Many thanks to my beta wryyda, and to maddyness for encouraging me on. Enjoy!

The long, cashmere coat, pure white that probably costed Ryo a fortune to dry clean, first rolled off his shoulders, showing his smooth, pale skin. Blue eyes locked with brown, and the rest of the coat fell to the floor like a waterfall. The vision that stood before Akira hit him with the impact of a freight train. The face was Ryo’s, totally and completely his absolute best friend in the entire world, his blond bangs swept to the side, and wearing that small smirk he would have every time he knew something Akira did not. The shoulders and neck, those were still okay, but once got to the nipples, well, that was where it started to get weird.

 

Ryo was wearing a busk corset, the kind that laced up in the back and could be opened and closed in the front by lining up a series of sturdy metal hook and eyes. It gave his waist an hourglass shape and accentuated the curves of his hips he had never known were there. Eyes moving further down, the old fashioned belt sat low on his hips, straps attaching to the top of sheer silk stockings, holding them up over the shapely thighs Akira never knew Ryo had.

 

Everything was white. So pure, so clean, so pristine, so utterly Ryo, and yet everything about the creature before him seemed a mockery of everything he knew. Yet his jaw was thoroughly dropped, a few drops of saliva rolling down the side of lip. With a lighthearted chuckle, Ryo sauntered forward, heels clicking against the floor, proving that he wasn’t just a painting. Two fingers lightly pressed his chin up to close his mouth, and then leaned in so their foreheads touched.

 

“You’ve been praying for this, haven’t you?” Akira was still too stunned to answer. He wanted to shake his head and reply that no, he had never in his wildest dreams imagined his best friend in his bed. But he was so fucking horny, thanks to Amon, and he needed to stick his dick in something as soon as possible. The shock of seeing Ryo in this state actually kept the devil a bay, at least for the time it took for Ryo to take his hand and gently lead him over to the bed and press him into a seat. 

 

Once there, there was no holding back. The demon began to rip from him like an animal from a cage, tearing his clothes, transforming his hands into large, monstrous claws, seizing Ryo by the hips and pulling him down into his lap. The force would have injured anyone else, and for a moment, Akira’s human side broke through the desire, fearing that his blond had bitten off more than he could true.

 

In actuality, it was quite the contrary.  Ryo made a show of licking his lips, so pink against his milky skin, and with the red marks of the devil’s claws still on his hips, he slid down and took his entire, thick cock into his mouth. He was not neat about it either, letting the saliva dribble down the shaft in sleek little streams. His mouth felt amazing, and Ryo was far more capable than Akira could have imagined anyone to be, but he desperately needed something more, something he could truly fuck.

 

Ryo had an answer for that too. Lifting a smooth, pale thigh, he hoisted it up and over the other side of the demonic cock, and lowered himself so that the tip grazed his entrance. Akira’s eyes were beginning to turn red, his devilman side fighting to take full control. But Ryo simply cupped his cheeks and turned his lips up into a delightful little simper. 

 

“No, my dear, I much prefer your eyes brown, at least for this round, mm?” With that, he lowered his hips down, taking Akira’s cock deep inside, as he pulled Akira’s face towards his own and kissed him in full on the mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside. Akira drew in a breath, and with the exhale melted into Ryo, his arms and legs draping around him and pulling him closer. Their lips touched again, and for a brief moment, they shared in the bliss that was two beings made one.

 

The moment passed, and as if a referee had dropped a flag at the start of a race, they began to fuck. Ryo’s hips clashed with Akira’s own, smacking together in a frenzied rhythm, eyes locked with each other. Akira bit his lip, focusing on not becoming so overwhelmed by the pleasure that Amon forced him to transform completely. Ryo, who had been grinning at him, threw back his head in a sigh of pure happiness, Akira’s name following on the same breath. 

 

In that same moment, streams of warm, thick liquid filled Ryo’s rear, and his hands clenched, nails dragging down into Akira’s chest, leaving harsh red lines in their wake. 

 

“Is that all you have?” Ryo’s fingers retraced their steps, faster and harsher, blood drawing from the skin. Akira’s last shreds of restraint faded away, and he shoved Ryo back, his body shifting into the demon.

 

“Far from it.” A claw smeared the tiny streams of blood on his chest, mouth smirking with a glint of sharp teeth. Grabbing Ryo by the hips, he flipped him onto his belly as if he were merely one of the feather stuffed pillows on the bed. Ryo let out a cry of delight, and he immediately pulled himself up onto hands and knees, pressing his his back so that his ass was on full display. A blue eye peered over his shoulder at the devilman, the white lace encased thighs leading up into the two perfectly rounded mounds of flesh, wordlessly inviting him in.

 

With all the ferocity of a true demon, Akira’s cock split his cheeks in two and filled him to the hilt, pulling back for another forceful blow. One followed another and another, Ryo’s body starting to quake beneath him. Before Akira could even voice concern, the blond cried out, voice high and melodic. It was the most beautiful sound Akira had ever heard, and one large hand moved to tease a nipple, as the other sank down to Ryo’s cock, in time to catch the seed as it spilled forth. 

 

Ryo’s nipple was delicate yet firm beneath Akira’s sharp nails, but without warning, the flesh began to expand, until his palm was filled. A spread of feathers brushed across Akira’s back, and though surprised, he held tighter to the other, fondling the new, shapely breast.

 

“What the fuck, Ryo?” he said between clenched teeth, feeling another orgasm on the rise. “You are so fucking hot, but-“ Ryo interrupted with a his.

 

“Shut up and breed!” It was given as a command, and Akira obeyed, pulling his hands back and pressing down on Ryo’s hips, mouth open in shock at the sight of a dozen pure white wings, spread from his lover’s head, back, and ankles. If this had been any other time, he might have frozen in shock, but instead, fucked him harder, the slender body trembling beneath him. Akira roared, and the seed of his demon side filled the other. Ryo let out another musical cry, and his body sank down into the sheets, now stained with sweat and seed.

 

For a few moments, all that could be heard was heavy breathing. Akira’s form had shifted back to its normal state, but Ryo remained anything but normal. Akira took in the sight of his oldest friend, face buried in the pillow of the bed, feathered back to him, resembling an injured dove. Akira’s hand slowly moved to his shoulder, squeezing it ever so gently.

 

“Ryo, I don’t know what happened, but-“

 

“Do you love me, Akira?” Ryo’s voice was muffled by the pillow, and Akira leaned in closer.

 

“Do I…what?”

 

“Do you love me?” The words were spoken fiercely as Ryo spun around, tears rolling down his face.

 

“Ryo, what kind of question is that?” Akira’s own eyes began to fill, but he brushed away the fat wet drops that had gathered on Ryo’s cheek with a smile. “Of course I love you. I…maybe didn’t realize to what extent until I saw you in this getup, but I’ve always loved you, silly.” The hard expression on Ryo’s face softened.

 

“I…there is much we need to discuss,” he said as he straightened himself up, resembling more of the cool and collected person Akira had fallen in love with.

 

“Like why you have tits?” Akira’s eyes were fixed on them, and Ryo could see him itching to fondle. He smirked, and pulled himself from the filthy sheets, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“That is part of it, yes. But the most important thing you need to know is that you were right.” Akira quirked a brow at him.

 

“About what?”

 

“Demons are capable of love.” 


End file.
